


Alex Rider: God's Eye

by LeonardRogers



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Original Work
Genre: Abuse to children and women, Abusive Relationship, Alex Rider BB, Alex Rider Big Bang, Alex Rider BigBang, Choking, Drug Use, Gen, Implied Sexual Assault, Physical Abuse, Stabbing, Torture, Verbal Abuse, alex rider - Freeform, mocking of abuse victims, mocking of religion, traumatic ending, tricked into drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardRogers/pseuds/LeonardRogers
Summary: Alex Rider, now 17, is sent to Sheffield, Britain to examine Eliyahu Khan who has been believed to be transporting Heroin and Cocaine from Israel to Britain. Alex is meant to befriend Eliyahu's son, Gil Khan, in attempt to observe Eliyahu and his company. Soon Alex finds out that Gil is a bigger problem then his father.





	1. Dorms

It was a small room with bare walls, a bunk bed, a desk bolted to the wall and a cork board built into the wall. The room smelled of an natural pine scent that was oddly nauseating. The room looked and felt naturally clean, everything seemed to have this odd sheen to it.

A boy stepped through the door and tossed his bag to the floor. He was tall and slim, yet muscular. His hair was buzzed and blond. He had deep drown eyes that showed years of stress and pain. He was a seventeen year old who was known as Johna Emmet, but his actual name was Alex Rider.

. . .

"So, who do I have to look into?" Alex asks.

"Eliyahu Khan. We believe he is transferring illegal substances from Israel to myriad of venders here in Britain. We've attempted to get a closer look at Colbeat, his company, but we just can't get close enough," an older man named Blunt explained.

"Why haven't you been able to get close enough?"

"Well his main business is supplying Kosher food and whenever we've tried to insert people as workers for Colbeat, none of them are able to discover information about any other distribution."

"Kosher? You think some kind of drug lord supplies food for Jewish people?"

"We've been given quite a bit of information that shows Khan and his company participating in illegal distributions."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do exactly?"

"You're going to pose as a student at Grand View School for Boys and we're going to need you to get close to Eliyahu's son, Gil," Blunt says as he slides a folder filled with different kinds of documents in front of Alex.

He opens the folder and thumbs through the information. It was mostly information about Colbeat with few things about Eliyah's family. There were multiple pictures of him and his family.

He looked down to see a document on Gil Khan. It had general information, a good kid with good grades who does generally good things for his community.

While thumbing through, Alex saw a picture of Gil, it was his recent yearbook picture. He had a round, kind face with tan skin. His hair was puffy and brown, it puffed out from a grey yarmulke. He looked like a generally nice kid. It seems like it would be easy enough to get close to him. 

. . . 

Alex sat down on the bottom bunk and slid his bag towards him with his foot. He started to unpack when the door slid open and a thin Indian boy walked through. 

“Are you going to take the bottom bunk?” He asks.

“Uh . . . do you want it?”  
“I would prefer it.”

Both his stance and tone were irritated and sarcastic, even though he didn’t seem like he was actually irritated or trying to be sarcastic. 

Alex lifted himself from the bed and walked over to the desk, plopping his bag down there. The Indian kid, who looked as if he was the same age as Alex, set a brown briefcase on the bed and and clicked it open. He started to unpack his clothing and other items, pulling out the drawers on the bottom bunk and setting everything in each one. Once he was done he took the black gym bag off his shoulder and set it on the bed, pulling out a sliver laptop. 

“I’m Johna,” Alex murmurs.

“I know, it tells us who we’re rooming with.”

Alex’s eyes widen slightly. He had been given a sheet with the information on his dorm, and it did have his name on it. 

Fuck, Alex thinks to himself.

He didn’t actually remember his roommate’s name. 

Alex presses his hands through his pockets, the sheet was in his left back pocket. 

Shiva Sharma was his name. 

“So, She-va-”

“Shi-va, It’s pronounced shi-va,” Shiva cuts off. 

“Oh, sorry,” Alex huffs. “Have you always gone here?” 

“No, I started coming here after sixth grade.”

Alex thought about keeping up the conversation but it was obvious that Shiva didn’t want to talk. 

Alex nudged his shoulders and went back to unpacking his things. Classes wouldn’t actually start until next week, and Gil didn’t live on campus, so there was no reason to even try to snoop around.


	2. Classes

The week passes and classes finally start. Alex did practically nothing but stay in his dorm on his computer, finding out as much information as he can on Colbeat, Eliyahu and Gil.

His schedule was mixed with another group of boys. So it meant he would go to the same classes with the same kids. So he would get to see Gil in every class.

He walked through the halls with a satchel of books rubbing against his thigh. The uniform he had to wear was heavy and hot. It had a tight collar that wasn’t helped by the thin black tie. The coat was horrible, it was stitched wool and dragged down his shoulders. The entire uniform made his body an odd angular shape, disproportionate and clunky compared to his actual body shape. 

Alex made his way to class. A group of boys made their way to different seats, most trying to stick to the back. The seats were long, curved tables built into one another like a staircase. 

Alex scanned the room. There was Gil Khan. He was making his way up the narrow steps to the middle row. Alex made his way to the middle row as well. 

Gil sat in a seat closest to the stairs, Alex sat closer to the middle. They weren't right next to each other but they were close, but not to close where it would be awkward.

He didn’t look very different from his picture. He was slightly more stalky, not fat but his body was thicker. His hair was longer but just as puffy and even curlier. 

The rest of the class enters and soon almost all the seats are filled with students. A boy sat to the side to Alex. He was thin and wispy, almost like a sick cow. He platinum blond hair didn’t help his case. Most kids sit next to people they recognize but no one sat next to Gil. 

The only one who was even close to him on the same line was Alex.

Soon the profesor steps into class. He was holding A book under one arm and a coffee cup in his hand. He addresses the class and soon the lesson begins. 

After what feels like hours class ends. The lesson was drawn out and possible the most irritating thing Alex has even sat through. He’d never seen a man stutter over every word he says then proceeded to repeat himself more then he just did. 

Alex was constantly thinking, Who let this man have a doctorate?

Everyone gathers there items and goes to make their way out, as quickly as possible. Alex sifts his body as he slides his book back into his satchel. Gil goes to make his way out through the stairs he had entered through, Alex followed. 

Gil hadn’t even glanced at Alex at first, but as soon as Alex followed behind him to leave Gil looked over to him. He gives him a wide, toothy smile before going back to making his way out of class. 

It felt somewhat unnatural, almost intimidating. 

. Alex continued to make his way out. In the hall he could see Gil. He seemed to be somewhat smaller than other kids, Alex was especially taller than him. 

Alex walked with a group until he got to his next class. Instead of the stair like tables the seats were tables set next to each other. Two were pressed together then there was a next level with two more. There were four on each level. 

The seats filled up quickly, and again Gil sat alone. 

There were two empty seats, one next to Gil and one in the back. Alex made a decision to sit next to Gil, mostly do to it would seem odd to have to walk all the way up to the other empty seat. 

Gil, again, looked over to Alex and gave the same toothy smile. He then looked away and set his bag on the table. 

Alex could feel someone staring at him. He turned his body slightly to see one of the boys closer to the back staring at him. He quickly looked away and Alex saw him whisper to his friend. 

Alex turned back and saw that the professor, who had been sitting at his desk, was now writing on the white board with a green marker. It was just an introduction. 

He introduces himself to the class and gives a quick explanation of the how the first week of school will start. Then he gives a quick summary of the school year then gives the class the rest of the time to themselves. 

After that Alex looked over to Gil, who had a book propped against his bag. It was thin and hard covered, it obviously wasn’t a school textbook nore was it from the school’s library. All those books were unnaturally thick and heavy. 

Alex sat there for a moment before he spoke, “Hi.”

Gil glanced over to Alex and smiled. “Hi,” he replied with.

“Im Johna,” Alex introduces himself. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Gil.” He had an American accent. 

Gil extends his hand to Alex and they both shake. 

“It-hrm, sounds weird I know. It’s Hebrew,” Gil states.

“Oh cool, what does is mean?”

“Joy.”

“Do you know how to say it in Hebrew?”

Gil’s eyebrows furrow slightly. “Not every Jew knows Hebrew.”

“Oh . . .I’m sorry. I didn’t me-”

“I’m fucking with you, it’s .גִּיל”

Alex smiles and lets out a little uncomfortable laugh. 

Gil smiles back. 

He goes back to his book. “So is this your first year here? I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Oh, yeah. I use to have private tutors.”

“That must have cost quite a bit,” Gil says as he looks over to Alex, still smiling. “They don’t usually allow people to come here in their last five years of school. People normally start going here when they start middle school or right before ninth grade, yo’now so they can still get in. But hey, it’s cool you were able to get in your last year of highschool.” 

Alex froze for a moment. What was he supposed to say? 

“I guess my guardians can be persuasive.” Alex smiled and bit his molars. 

For some reason he felt so little. Gil’s tone and body didn’t make it seem like he was trying to be intimidating but it still made Alex feel tiny even though the conversation didn’t seem like he was being one upped.


	3. Gym

Gym

Eventually the day ended. It was horrible.

It’s only the first day and kids are so hostile to one another. Apparently the fact that this is Alex’s first year here, and his last year of school spread around like wildfire. Not a single person liked it, not even the teachers. 

He had kids stare at him and talk about him, most were very obvious about it. 

It’s a funny thing to be one of the most hated kids on the first day and you’ve done absolutely nothing. 

Alex lies in his bed. Shiva was tapping away on his laptop. 

Nothing really happened today, other then Alex actually talking to Gil, the sick cow kid passes out in gym, another kid purposely bumped into him during lunch, causing Alex to spill his water on his coat. Wet wool isn’t a very good smell to wear. 

He turns to his side and stares at the blank wall. Shiva had already put a few things on the corkboard, mostly just his class work plans for the next couple weeks. 

The sun had already set. Alex wasn't sure what time it actually was. 

He ended up falling asleep. He had no dreams.

Alex was awoken by a loud constant ringing. He pulled himself from under his covers and looks around. It was still dark outside. Alex could see Shiva walk over to the desk and turn off the alarm on his phone. When he turns off the alarm his background along with the time flashes on screen before he turns is off.

It’s four-thirty in the morning. 

Why does he need to wake up this early? Class doesn’t start until eight. 

He got his computer and set it at the desk. Shiva opened it up and started tapping away.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks. 

“Writing,” Shiva responds.

“Who gave you a paper assignment on the first day?”

“This isn’t for school.”

“What is it for?”

“An essay for a college application. It’s for a medical school.”

“You trying to be a doctor?”

“Yes . . . my dad’s a doctor.” Shiva shifts awkwardly in his seat. “What . . . you gonna make a joke about it?”

“Why would I make a joke about you wanting to be a doctor?”

Shiva ignored Alex. He simply kept writing.

Alex rolled over and curled back under his blanket. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep to the sound of Shiva typing away at his laptop. 

This time he had a dream. 

There was a long white hallway that seemed to be endless. Alex walked down the hall, his shoes clicked against the hard tile. 

He has no idea how long he’s been walking but he finally reached the end. There was a mirror. It was bolted to the wall and was an odd muddy silver. 

Alex looked at himself, he looked like he was fourteen again.

He looked over to his side, Gil was behind him. He just stood there, with his toothy smile. 

Alex woke up to another alarm, aagin Siva’s, it was seven this time. Alex reluctantly pulled himself out of his covers and down the latter. 

He saw Shiva still at the desk, typing. 

“You’re still writing?”

“Yes.”

“How long does it have to be?”

“Well the minimum is one-hundred but I’m at around five-hundred.” 

“Five-hundred?” Alex was strongly impressed. He doesn’t even think he’s written an essay longer than five pages, not alone five-hundred.

Alex shrugged and went over to the closet, he took out his uniform and put it on. It took around twenty minutes to put on, with all it’s buttons and belt latches. 

He took the phone off the charge and scrolled through the very little notifications he had. No one had texted him but he did have a few spam emails. 

He goes through his phone until it’s time to head to class. His classes go by quickly. A few kids would make rude comments and occasionally a paper ball would be thrown at him, but other then that his classes weren't unbearable like yesterday. 

He ended up being a minute or two, he wasn’t really paying attention, late to gym. He got a quick scolding from the coach and headed to the locker room. All the other kids were already changed and in the gym other than one, the sick cow kid. 

His shirt was off but his pants were still on, he seemed to be struggling with the belt buckle. 

His skin was pale and had faded yellow splotches. His body was skinny and lanky. 

He looked over to Alex, embarrassed. He quickly turned away and continued to try to undo his belt.   
“You good?” Alex asks.

“I’m fine,” he responded with. His voice was pitchy. 

“You got it?” Alex asks, referring to the kid’s belt.

“Yes! I just-” He stopped and stammed, “I put the belt under the latch and not over the latch and now it’s stuck.”

Sick cow struggled for a more minutes before alex responded with, “Do you need help?” 

“I-” He lets out an uncomfortable murmur. “Yes . . .”

Alex walks over to him and grabs the strap of his belt before yanking it out from under the latch. The sick cow just looked away the entire time, he looked incredibly embarrassed. 

Alex walked over to his gym locker and opened it, he got undressed and put on his gym clothe, a pair of grey shorts and a white tank top. 

Alex looked over to the sick cow, he was reluctantly taking off his pants. He seemed to be embarrassed that another guy was in the same room with him while he was changing. 

Alex shrugged and walked out of the locker room. Everyone else was doing laps around the gym so Alex joined. He looked around while jogging. Gil was a few steps in front of him.


End file.
